


hands-free ride

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dominant/submissive themes, Exhibitionism, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Master Jin gives orders from across the ocean via webcam/phone.





	hands-free ride

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for the nye anonymeme 2011.

This was totally worth waiting for.

The backseat of his new SUV wasn’t the most romantic of places for their first time, but after several years of trying to bed the oldest of their group, Kame wasn’t about to be picky.

“God, finally,” Kame muttered against Nakamaru’s lips, which timidly kissed back as Kame unceremoniously climbed into his lap. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Yuichi.”

“Oh, my god.”

Kame and Nakamaru jumped apart, because neither one of them had spoken. Slowly, Kame turned his head to the dashboard, where a single red light was blinking.

“Hello?” he said nervously.

Nakamaru hid his face in Kame’s neck.

“Hello yourself,” drawled a familiar voice in surround sound. “If you’re going to do this shit in the car, you may want to change your hands-free settings to _not_ automatically answer when the engine is running.”

“Your timing sucks, Akanishi,” Kame muttered. “As usual.”

Jin laughed lightly, the sound pouring out of the speakers and straight down Kame’s spine. “Is that _our_ Yuichi you’re molesting?”

Nakamaru raised a hand in greeting. “Wait, can he see me?”

“No,” Jin answered, sounding sad about it. “But I could if Kame turns on the video on his phone.”

“I will not-” Kame started, then Nakamaru’s mouth latched onto his neck and his hips were grabbed in two firm hands. “Yuichi! You want him to watch?”

“I like his voice,” Nakamaru whispered into Kame’s skin. “And you do, too.”

He was right. Kame reluctantly leaned across the console to retrieve his phone and push some buttons, then rigged it behind the gear shift.

“Oh, _hell_ yeah,” Jin said, and that was good enough confirmation that he could see them well. “I like your new hair, Kame.”

“Thanks,” Kame replied carelessly, turning back to Nakamaru to nudge his cheek with his nose until Nakamaru lifted his head to kiss him again.

“Turn a bit, Kame’s fat head is in the way,” Jin instructed.

Kame flipped him off, but there was something in his tone that had him complying. He was also kissing Nakamaru harder than before, tongue invading his mouth and hands twisting in his short hair.

“You two look pretty good together,” Jin commented. “Play with Kame’s ear, it makes him melt.”

Irritation flooded Kame’s veins, because not everybody needed to know about that relapse in his judgment six years ago, but then Nakamaru’s lips were on his earlobe and Kame mood shifted considerably. The sound of his own moan echoed in his head as Nakamaru pulled him closer, Kame straddling his lap as they tentatively rocked against each other and Nakamaru tongued the shell of Kame’s ear.

“I hate you, Akanishi.”

Jin’s satisfied chuckle made him even harder. The deeper his voice, the more the bass boomed through the speakers and vibrated the seats as well as Kame’s nerves. He had always been weak to Jin’s voice, particularly in the low register; he was grateful when Jin stopped speaking so much back when they worked together.

“Nakamaru,” Jin said, and Nakamaru groaned softly into Kame’s ear. “Take his shirt off.”

Kame expected hesitation – after all, this _was_ Nakamaru – but strong fingers tugged up his shirt and Nakamaru let go of Kame’s ear long enough to pull it over his head. Jin hummed at the sight of Kame’s back, muscles ripping from his weight training as Nakamaru further embraced the bare skin.

A pleased sigh rumbled through the speakers. “Your turn, Kame.”

Usually Kame conducted his affairs with patience and decorum, but Jin tended to bring out his spiteful side and Nakamaru’s shirt was off in a flash. Kame’s hands seemed to touch every piece of exposed skin at once, centering on his abs that shuddered at the contact.

“Hmm,” Jin purred thoughtfully. “I wonder if Nakamaru likes his nipples licked.”

Nakamaru inhaled sharply, but it came out as a moan when Kame lowered his head to flick his tongue against one of the small buds.

“Oh, that’s pretty.” Jin’s voice was starting to sound breathy, and Kame ground harder against Nakamaru at the thought of Jin touching himself while watching them. “Make him do that again, Kame.”

Kame pulled back and blew cool air on the area he just licked, sending Nakamaru’s vocals into a higher range as he turned to do the same thing to the other nipple. His hands rested on Nakamaru’s belt, fingers teasing his waistline while Nakamaru’s body rocked in search of the touch.

“So fucking hot,” Jin hissed, and Nakamaru groaned low in his throat. “Now the pants.”

It wasn’t clear to whom he was speaking, but Kame wasn’t about to ask for clarification as they both rushed to unfasten each other’s belts and buttons. One of Kame’s hands dipped right into Nakamaru’s pants, stroking a shrill moan out of him, the flesh hardening even more in his grip.

“Kamenashi!” Jin boomed. “Did I say you could touch him?”

Nakamaru whimpered as Kame pulled his hand away, casting an apologetic glance first to Nakamaru, then the front seat.

“God damn, you look good all disheveled like that,” Jin said, breathing harshly.

Kame smirked.

“Nakamaru,” Jin practically growled, “Let me see you touch him.”

Nakamaru’s hand only shakes a little as he reaches into Kame’s pants, using his free hand to push them down enough for Kame’s cock to become visible. Dark fingers coil around the hard flesh, moving up and down and making Kame arch in his lap with his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Kiss him,” Jin ordered, and again it didn’t matter which one he was addressing.

This time their mouths crashed together, less propriety and more tongue, and these small mewling noises appeared in the back of his throat that had Nakamaru kissing him harder. Kame could feel the rush of breath Nakamaru inhaled along with the way his body trembled beneath him, every ounce of him begging to be touched but denied by Jin’s word.

Kame’s noises got louder as Nakamaru continued fisting his cock, twisting his wrist and thumbing the head until Kame’s moaning into their kiss and preparing to finish just like this.

“Stop.”

Now Kame’s whine pierced his own brain as he whipped his head around to direct the nastiest glare he could conjure to the front of the car. Nakamaru’s fingers were immediately in his hair, soothing as they combed through the strands and massaged his scalp, but it paled in comparison to what he had been taken away.

“Sorry, Kame,” Jin said brightly, not sounding sorry at all. “You have to work a little harder for that.”

Kame’s eyes were as narrowed as they could possibly be, a shiver coursing through him as his cock bumped Nakamaru’s abs and forcibly reminded him how close he had been.

The entire backseat rocked with a low groan, and there was no doubt in Kame’s mind that Jin was touching himself now. “Since you want to look at me so badly, sit on his lap and face the front.”

It was Nakamaru who positioned him, breath audible as Nakamaru’s mouth returned to his ear and Kame’s legs were poked apart to be placed on either side of Nakamaru’s. Now he was wide open for Jin’s eyes and it felt a little shameful, particularly with Nakamaru’s cock rubbing along the crack of his ass.

“What a nice slut you have, Nakamaru,” Jin crooned. “Do you want to fuck him?”

Kame’s head bounced with the force of Nakamaru’s nod, and they both shivered at the depth of Jin’s pleased chuckle. Using the last of his willpower, Kame leaned up enough to open the console and grab something he’d purposely put in there for this exact reason, his fingers lingering on Nakamaru’s as he pushed it into his palm.

“Always prepared, Kame,” Jin said. “You should follow the trend and do it yourself, right?”

They both knew it wasn’t really an option, Nakamaru’s breath hitching at the thought as Kame snatched the tube back and lifted his knees higher.

“Spread his legs, Nakamaru. And be jealous that you can’t see what I see.”

Nakamaru growled discontentedly into Kame’s ear as he took each of Kame’s thighs into his hands and pulled them back as far as they would go. Kame squeezed his eyes shut like that would make it easier, rushing to coat his fingers in lube and hissing as he brushed his aching cock on his way down to his most intimate area.

His body jumped at his own touch, his rim contracting and protesting his intrusion. He took a deep breath and pushed a finger in, moving it around enough to insert another and loosen the muscle with each thrust inside himself. His breath caught in his throat and Nakamaru’s lips were on his ear, licking and sucking the lobe and dragging along the back of his neck.

It was comforting enough for him to relax, rocking into his own touch as he got used to the motions and began to stretch his insides in preparation for what was hard behind him. He whimpered a little as he grazed a sensitive spot, leaning his head back on Nakamaru’s shoulder as his body jumped at the touch.

“Shit, Kame,” came Jin’s husky voice, which seemed to blend in with the arousal clouding Kame’s mind. “I kind of wish I was Big Nose right now.”

“As you should,” Nakamaru mumbled into Kame’s neck, fingers rubbing the strained muscles of Kame’s inner thighs as he rocks against his back. “This is mine now.”

The possessive tone had Kame fingering himself harder, moaning with each breath as he kept hitting that spot and arching. Nakamaru’s mouth attacked his jaw and he turned his head as much as he could, blindly finding Nakamaru’s lips and licking his way between them.

His noises died on Nakamaru’s tongue but his body was on fire, hips pushing back like he was fucking his own fingers and Jin’s deep, lengthy groan had him going even faster.

“Please,” he sputtered out, his voice small and weak and he didn’t care. “Akanishi, tell him to fuck me.”

“Call me Jin,” the unnaturally low voice replied. “Call me Jin like you used to, and I’ll tell him.”

“ _Ji~n_ ,” Kame drew out, puncturing the ending by prodding that spot again. “Please, Jin, I want it.”

Nakamaru made a frustrated noise as his cock slid along the base of Kame’s spine, leaving a dab of pre-come that gave Kame a chill at how worked up the other was.

“Nakamaru,” Jin rumbled. “Lube yourself and pull him back onto you.”

His words pulled a moan from Kame’s throat, which was echoed by Nakamaru as he released Kame’s thighs and grabbed for the tube to get ready. Kame felt him shudder against his back and then knuckles were brushing his skin, Nakamaru’s noises growing stronger as he was finally permitted relief of his own.

“Yuichi,” Kame gasped, turning his head to nuzzle Nakamaru’s throat with his face. “Hurry up.”

“Relax, Kazu,” Nakamaru whispered into his hair as he placed both hands firmly on Kame’s waist. “I’ve got you now.”

Kame’s wrist dropped from between his legs and instantly he was shifted backwards, pulled flush against Nakamaru’s chest and lowered onto his waiting erection. They both moaned and it was almost harmonious, Nakamaru slowly urging Kame down while Kame tried to calm his nerves and take him in.

“Fucking… god,” Jin swore, and if Kame strained hard enough, he could hear the slapping of skin on skin from the speaker. “Ride him.”

Kame began to move his hips and Nakamaru’s voice went up a key, continuous puffs of moans that had Kame leaning back to bounce properly. Nakamaru was thrusting into him from below and they found a rhythm, Kame’s sharp cries cutting into Nakamaru’s syncopation as Nakamaru’s cock slams into him over and over.

Jin’s heavy breathing started to mix with theirs, accompanied by a low grumble that could barely be understood. “Nakamaru, get him off.”

Those words were magic to Kame, who moaned even louder when Nakamaru wrapped shaky fingers around him and stroked him from base to tip and back down again. Nakamaru’s rhythm was interrupted by a shrill cry, his hips thrusting up harder to push through the tightening resistance of Kame’s body, and his hand moved faster and faster until Kame was shuddering above him.

“Oh god,” Kame gasped, leaning his head against Nakamaru’s and jerking when Nakamaru’s tongue returned to his ear. “Yuichi. Jin. Yuichi. _Fuck_.”

His body erupted and took his coherence with it, the world fizzling to nothing but blissful ecstasy as he spilled over Nakamaru’s fingers and groaned in relief. He was still high from his orgasm when Nakamaru dug his fingers into his hips and yanked him downward at the same time he thrust up, grunting into his ear and tightening his grip until he suddenly stilled.

Nakamaru moaned Kame’s name at the exact same second Jin choked audibly, and somehow Kame could feel both of them come.

The air in the SUV was stuffy, the windows fogged up and the temperature increasingly warm despite being the middle of winter. Nakamaru slipped out of Kame and Kame went back to the console, retrieving tissues and losing himself in Nakamaru’s mouth as the eldest cleaned them up.

“Aww, you two are cute,” Jin teased, and Kame turned away from Nakamaru’s lips to glare at him again.

“Why did you call me, anyway?” he asked. “Aren’t you in L.A. again?”

Jin laughed. “Yeah, this is going to be a hell of a phone bill.”

“Typical,” muttered Nakamaru, and both Kame and Jin snort at _him_ being the one to say it.

“I was just seeing how you were,” Jin explained. “Obviously, you’re doing well.”

“Very well,” Kame added, tilting his head to accept Nakamaru’s soft kiss.

Their lips moved together for a long while, tongues slipping lazily together, and Kame thought Jin had hung up until a pointed throat-clearing told him otherwise.

“Okay, I can’t take anymore of this mushy shit. I’m out.”

Both Kame and Nakamaru waved as they continued to kiss and the little red light turned off.

For Kame’s birthday, Jin sent him a webcam.


End file.
